Her Lips Are Red, And Those Hips Are Turnin' Heads
by Avalon Taylor Kingsley
Summary: Logan had a one night stand, with who? Well that's for me to know and you to find out ;) *Showverse Logan, not Real Life Logan* WARNINGS: Cursing and a little smut


**Hey guys! I know I haven't been on in a while and it's because of only one reason: my computer broke. I couldn't use it and then, ta-da, I got the money to fix it! But yeah, so here's my comeback story for, none other than Adrianna Rhode, my best friend and everything else in between!**

**Also! Here are some songs you should listen to while reading this story:**

_Rihanna- _**Rude Boy, S & M and Only Girl In The World**

_Allstar Weekend- _**Do It 2 Me and Sorry Dot Dot Dot**

_All Time Low- _**Painting Flowers (IDK why about this one...)**

_Hot Chelle Rae_- **Downtown Girl (inspired this fic), Honestly and I Like It Like That **

**Okay, enjoy!**

* * *

Reagan N. Winspeare was just another college bound teen living in the Big Apple, trying to achieve her dreams at Forksfield College. She was a bizarre one, with her long brunette-blonde hair and wild, but exceptional amazing make-up skills. She was the Cher Lloyd of Forksfield.

She was walking to Psychology class with Kourtnee McAllister, her friend from Texas, when she heard her name being called with the light British emphasis, and she knew the voice well.

Her English II professor, Mr. Conrad, was sexy...well, in her and a hundred other female students opinions. He was tall, dark and handsome, every girl's dream, but Reagan was into guys her own age or a bit older. Plus, he has a daughter about her sister's age...that would be awkward.

She turned, excused herself from Kourtnee and walked over to him. She couldn't keep her eyes off his chiseled chest though. I mean, wow...that was impressive for a professor.

Her eyes raked themselves away from it (extremely hard) and looked into the dark brown eyes of the older man.

"Can I speak with you in my office? I'd like you to go in there while I run and get some documents I've printed" he asked, the accent coming and going.

"Sure, Mr. Conrad. What is it that you want to talk to me about?"

"It's a special...project I would like you to participate in." he said, making Reagan blush a little.

'A "special" project...sounds...exciting.' she thought.

She waited in the office, looking at all her teacher's personal belongings. He arrived back in no less than 5 minutes later.

Reagan seated herself in the maroon chair closest to his desk, waiting once again, for the man to speak. When he said nothing, she started with the question that rang through her mind.

"What's this project about, Mr. Conrad? Is it a review or..." Reagan was quieted as the man before her arched his eyebrow and was thinking of a scholar way of proposing his assignment to the young girl.

"Reagan, it's actually more complicated than that..." he started.

_- 45 Minutes Later-_

"You want me to be a hooker?" Reagan questioned, still shocked that a professor would even suggest this to a student.

"Well, a faux hooker! You get into the role of Ruby 'Downtown' Diamond, a street hooker from Queens, New York, that doesn't take anyone's crap, but can pleasure any guy around." the now seemingly crazy professor pitched to her.

"No! This is ridiculous! I can't play a hooker...I'm a terrible actress and...what if I get attacked or something?! No, I can't possibly do this!" she argued against the man, who was already disagreeing with her.

"Winspeare, you are a fantastic actress! Plus, it'll only be for a week at the same corner and you'll be wearing a wire that will be lined in these." He brought out a bag with all sorts of hooker styled clothing. Crop tops, short shorts, cut stockings, high classed stilettos, bags of make-up, you name it.

"And what about the part of this where I degrade myself of the likes of a project? " she muttered.

"You don't have to do anything beyond kissing, unless...you want to." Mr. Conrad winked after saying his last comment.

Reagan silently thought this over. How would she portray herself as some tough hooker when she can't barely lie? It wouldn't be easy! Plus, downgrading herself to sexual favors for mysterious (possibly drunken) men? Never has she done that. No, she wasn't a virgin, but when she did have sex, it was meaningful and only had she done it with her ex boyfriend of 3 years.

But being one for adventure...

"Hand over the skank bag." she answered.

_**~~~The Next Week (Monday night)~~~**_

Looking in total disbelief that she, Reagan Nicole Winspeare, could ever look so...slutty. Her hair was curled with straightened bangs, the clothing she was wearing were even more revolting, with a dirty, ripped jean buttoned tied up crop top covering her upper half, a jet black mini with cherry red ripped stockings under and a pair of black 6 inch stilettos.

Her makeup was caked on, the pink eyeshadow spreading across her eyelids with semi-crooked eyeliner. Crimson lips lined to its closest perfection she could to portray her part the best.

She looked like the world's trashiest, skankiest whore.

It was perfect.

"So, tell me again, why you agreed to be a Downtown Pussycat Doll?" her best friend, Calibria Knight, asked, knowing the whole

"It's for a project that will be worth at least thirty points extra credit. I could pass Conrad's class with an A+! Bria, can't you be at least a little glad for me?" she said, turning to her with pouty lips.

"Oh no, you know I'm against this. I don't need another person close to me just doing a "project" and have a possibility of getting hurt. " she frowned.

Kirsten Haynes, a close friend of both the girls, had an assignment to be a crisis counselor. She got attacked by a boyfriend of someone she interviewed. Her face was cut up and she had to get surgery on the stab wound to her left breast. She wasn't the same afterward and ended up dropping out her second year.

"Bria, I'm gonna be more in control of this situation. I also have a GPS and wire, telling Conrad were I'll be and recording all conversations I have. I'll be safe." she said, calming most of her best friend's worries.

"You better be, or I'll have Conrad's ass if anything happens to you." she told her, laughing and pulling Reagan into a hug.

_-Corner of Maxwell and 42nd St.-_

Reagan stood on the walls by Benny's Brews and waited for any upcoming men. She had already made out with five guys and given two handjobs (which still peaked her interests). She had already earned at least $700 (which she gets to keep for herself). The sex life of a played out hooker was more interesting than she thought.

Anytime one of her "clients" asked about her real life, she had given them different stories each time. A nurse from Kentucky, a studying marine biologist from Florida, a dancer who used to reside in sunny California, you name it. She made sure she didn't reveal anything about her real life, not wanting any of them to catch up with her in the future.

Another thing she learned was that New York is full of scumbags, wanting to talk dirty, but actually making a fool out of themselves. It was hilarious. She also learned the names of many, _many_ liquors drunken by the male bar attender. Jack Daniels, Black Velvet Whiskey, Gin. The list of those go on and go too.

Her week of Trashy Lane continued the same way. Mostly make outs, a few handjobs here and there, never actually having sex with anyone of these men. It was a normal week for her (well, besides the double life).

Friday was her best night, though. Not many men came around so, generally she went exploring the streets of NYC. All her wandering led her to another bar by the name of Over The River. She walked up 22nd St. and into the back alley, where she waited to see if she could get some more clients.

By 1 am, she was sitting on a stack of crates by the huge disposal bin. She was ready to get up and go back to campus. That's when she heard the bar door slam open. She hurriedly got herself and prepared to use her sensual dialogue she rehearsed.

Out stumbled an averaged height man with dark hair and slurred speech. His outfit showed he was obviously a high priced guy. Sporting a dark t-shirt and leather jacket, matching up with a pair of blue jeans and red & blue Nike kicks. He was dressed to kill, particularly, her at that moment.

He spotted her down the alley with the few street lights still on during that time. He called out to her, yelling, or at least trying to, earning her attention. She walked closer to the man, his body slumping against the brick wall.

"Hey, handsome? You around here often? I'm a regular, so I would know a devilishly good looking face like yours." she said, trying to swindle the drunken side of him with her sultry words.

"Ummm...how much do you cost and what's—your name? I just need—to release some of this tension—and since you look really sexy right now—I want you." he said, speech more clear, even though he was so drunk.

"My name's Ruby 'Downtown' Diamond, and I do the work and you decide how much I earn." she propositioned him, giving a wink too.

The man struggled to get himself up, but finally did, saying only thing.

"Kiss me."

'Ruby', extremely attracted to the raven haired beauty, pushed him against the brick wall and kissed his soft lips fervidly, smearing her lipstick in the process. The guy let Ruby take dominance over him (mainly because he was drunk off his ass), but also, he wanted to let someone else lead for once. Tired of being 'the smart one' or 'the reliable one', he's letting someone else take the wheel.

His thoughts were interrupted when a soft moan tumbled out of his lips. The "hooker" had stopped kissing his mouth (now red and hot) and went to his neck, sucking all pieces of exposed skin. His neck covered, after only minutes of this continued action, in nice rough-looking hickies.

She looked up to his dark eyes, lustful and wanting, and kissed him again before he started to pop each button off the front of her crop top button up. Astonishingly, she arched her back to his lingering fingers in certain soft spots of her own. He had her urging for more of his touch and it felt amazing.

Her shirt was undone, falling to the floor and left her in the skirt she had been dawning, her lacy cheetah print bra (quickly discarded of, too) and her damned heels. The drunken lover boy looked her over.

_'God, she is shaped beautifully...she is gorgeous.'_ he thought as she fiddled to remove his shirt.

He pushed himself off the brick wall to let her pulled the article off. Once rid of it, Ruby couldn't take her eyes off his well-defined muscles and abs. He was just as perfect looking as Mr. Conrad...or majority of the guys on campus.

He noticed her eyes were and smirked. He couldn't believe that she was stunned by his muscles. You would think she would see a repeat of impressive bodies being a hooker and all...right? Not putting much thought back to that, he pulled her down to place more rough kisses on her.

She moaned at the touch. It was just as intoxicated as he was. She started to unbuckle his pants and let them fall on their own. Harshly (from the sexual tension arising), she pulled down his boxers and grabbed his member. He moaned into her collarbone, where his lips currently were, and bit down a bit rough. She moaned softly, her hormones getting the best of her.

_**'Remember this is just a project, just a project, just a-'**_ her thoughts cut short when she felt a warm hand touching her southward. The intimate noise failing to quiet was loud and erotic...it was bliss to the "street whore."

She felt his mysteriously skilled fingers go inside of her, slow motions that were producing more erotic, hot moans from her. She started to pump the man, the sexual feeling too amazing just to keep for herself.

Their seductive sounds were soon muffled by their harsh kisses and it continued on. Astounding, jaw-dropping, eye-opening pleasure filled both the hooker and now more lucid client. The explicit words dancing off their tongues as they kept getting closer and closer to climax.

10 minutes had pasted, the sweat and sensual perfume of Ruby mixing together in the air, when the man started to mumble something.

"I-I'm go—nna..." he stopped when his seed spilled out.

He kept pumping her though, wanting her to feel the animalistic, erotic pleasure he did.

Ruby felt the knot, she was close, so close. When he pushed in one more time, she was done.

She pushed off of the well-exerted man and hit the parallel wall softly. She couldn't believe it...she had never felt _that_ way about any guy, and they didn't even have sex!

She slowly recovered, walked even slower to receive her bra and shirt and started to get her own clothes back on before any wandering cops came back. The man (sporting a sloppy smile now) pulled up his shorts and zipped himself up.

No words were spoken between the two. The two adults worked to make themselves look presentable. Ruby finally looked up to see her lipstick smeared on the man's chest and lips. She laughed lightheartedly and took a makeup wipe from her bag. She made her way towards him.

"Here...you have some of my lipstick all around your lips...and chest." she said, handing him the wipe.

He started wiping at once, asking every few seconds to make sure he got it all, not needing to hear his friends/fellow bandmates suspicions.

"You got it all."

"Thanks." he replied.

He reached for his wallet and pulled out $500 when a hand stopped him.

"You don't have to pay me...no need to. I...enjoyed myself tonight." she blushed, looking down. Luckily, the alley was dark (except the few scattered street lights) and he couldn't see her.

"No, you...earned it. Keep it, no harm was done, just...pleasure." he winked, putting the money in her purse and started off back into the now almost deserted bar.

She couldn't let him leave, she had to know if what she was feeling just part of this role or something more.

"Wait...can I ask you something?" she called after him softly, still debating why she was so mesmerized by this guy.

He halted slowly, looking towards the woman again before retaliating with, "As long as can I ask you something."

She started gently, not knowing where this was going, but still moving along with her thoughts, "Did you feel anything...while we were doing...ya know?"

So, he wasn't just thinking it, he felt some passion between the pleasure...he really liked this girl, even after an hour of being with her.

"...I did. I thought I was the only one." he honestly answered.

Ruby smiled smally, knowing that it was a mutual, non-passionate feeling between them.

"My question now?"

"Okay, what do you wanna know?"

He walked back towards her, closer to her body. He pushed the stray hairs from covering her beautiful eyes. He stared at her for moments before asking her.

"Where can I find you after the end of this week?" he whispered, hoping she's answer.

Ruby contemplated telling this mere stranger that at the end of this week, she'd be back to being Reagan Nicole Winspeare at Forksfield College, the makeup maestro, wearing her normal, but exquisitely put together outfits.

Not Ruby Diamond, the hooker who resided in another part of the New York nightlife, who wore extremely tight and revealing clothing. Who did what she had to do to leave her small town hell and make herself a name.

Should she leave her facade now or face the terrifying truth that he might not want who she _really_ was?

"At a coffee house outside the Forksfield campus, meet me there at 6pm." she said getting closer to him, wanting more of his feverish feel.

He closed the minute space between them and kissed her passionately, never wanting to let the girl go.

He briskly ended the kiss when he heard the bar door open and the voices of his hammered friends.

"I got to go, but I'll see you around, Ruby." He winked, and started to walk off for the second time.

"What about the lipstick?" she questioned when he turned and gave her a wink.

"Leave it. It'll keep my boys guessing." and with a turn around the corner, he was gone.

She leaned against the wall, still jumble in her thoughts, only one question sticking around.

_'What the hell have I gotten myself into?'_

_~~~Week After Project Is Over; 6pm~~~_

She was nervous. Why did she does this? She knew she should have never agreed to be a hooker! No aspiring writer does anything that eccentric!

The best thing she got out of this was that she gave back all the stuff, except the outfit she wore that night, got her well deserved A+ and she could dress normal again.

The bell above the door rang her out of the thoughts that seemed to be never ending. She was breathless when she saw the person at the door.

Wait, is that...? No, it can't be...

It was Logan Mitchell from Big Time Rush, her favorite band!

He was wearing khaki shorts, a blue t-shirt and black Converse, black shades to probably hide himself from the public and paparazzi.

She made her way over to him, slowly trying to bring her heart rate down at how excited she was. She lightly tapped on her shoulder and he turned.

"Hey Logan, I know you're trying to keep it low key, but I was wondering if I could take a picture with you or have you sign something for me?" she whispered.

"I would love to do both of those things...and will you help me with something afterward?" he asked nicely.

"Sure I will." she answered, oblivious that she's the one he wanted.

Reagan led him over to her secluded table and they took a couple of pictures before Logan had to stop, his thoughts relishing over this girl.

"Wait...I'm sorry, It's just—there's this girl I met. I can't get her off my mind." he said.

"Do you know anything about this girl? Maybe I could help you find her."

"She had curly hair, kinda like yours now, and she was..." he whispered this part, "a hooker. I can't remember what her name was. I was way past drunk when I met her and I all I see is snippets of what we did that night."

Suddenly, Reagan stopped._** 'A...hooker? OMG, did I...I GAVE HOTRENSE LOGAN MITCHELL A HANDJOB?!'**_ she thought as he continued telling her what he remembered.

"Was her name by the chance...Ruby? Ruby...Diamond?" she murmured.

He thought about it and then it clicked, "Yeah! Ruby, that was her name!" and then she looked at the girl questioningly, "Have you seen her? Do you know her?"

_**'Oh, I know her alright...all too well'**_ her thoughts being just as sarcastic as she was.

"Yeah...I actually do." she said with a small smile.

"Great! Can you tell me where to find her?" He asked, finally someone knew something.

She murmured incoherently and he looked confused.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't hear you. What'd you say?" he asked.

"I know Ruby because...I _am_ Ruby Diamond." she said nervously.

Nothing was said, but a question came to the young braniac/superstar.

"Why were you dressed as a hooker if, in reality, you're a college student?"

"It was a project of extra credit. I was supposed to report everything that happened and summarize at the end of the week what I personally felt about portraying that role of a hooker. I didn't plan for anything like this to happen, and especially didn't plan to met a celebrity guy I fell in total and complete love with when I was 14. I hope you don't hate me." she said

Neither one of them said a word, but Logan scooted closer to her and grabbed her shaking hand on the table.

She felt the same electricity from that night...and it still felt incredible. She slowly opened her eyes to see his dark brown ones staring down at her.

"I know you feel the spike in your heart rate, and the thoughts running through you head about how badly you want this. I know what you're feeling because I feel the same thing." he smiled as he closed the space between them and kissed her lightly.

Minutes passed as they both came up for air and smile at each other. Logan thought of something and smirked.

"Quick question: do you still have outfit you wore that night?"

She smiled, realizing what he was getting at, "Yes, siree, I do? Why do you ask?"

"I think we should try that out again...and maybe get even farther than last time." he whispered and then winked.

"Oh, we will...after you sign my notebook?" she said. (Hey, she needed something to make sure this wasn't a dream)

Logan grabbed the pen from her hand and signed the inside cover. She looked at after.

It read, _'Thanks for being my Downtown Girl ;) ~ Logan'_

"Now, let's go try that outfit out for size again." she said, grabbing her bag, winking and walking to the door.

You guessed right!

He was right behind her.

* * *

**Hope you guys loved the story and wanna review and tell me what you loved!**

**~ATK~**


End file.
